List of audio and video edits on disc one of "Led Zeppelin DVD"
The Led Zeppelin DVD was released on 22 May 2003 Royal Albert Hall Led Zeppelin's historic performance at the Royal Albert Hall on January 9, 1970 is the main feature of disc one. The setlist on the release is as follows: * We're Gonna Groove * I Can't Quit You Babe * Dazed and Confused * White Summer/Black Mountain Side * What is and What Should Never Be * How Many More Times * Moby Dick * Whole Lotta Love * Communication Breakdown * C'mon Everybody * Somethin' Else * Bring it on Home Setlist Alterations and Omissions Alterations * Moby Dick, originally performed after What is and What Should Never Be, is placed after How Many More Times. Omissions * Heartbreaker, originally performed after Dazed and Confused, is omitted due to the tape running out (time) in. * Since I've Been Loving You, performed after White Summer/Black Mountain Side, is omitted for unknown reasons. * Organ Solo/Thank You, performed before What is and What Should Never Be, is omitted for unknown reasons. Long Tall Sally, a rock medley, performed after Bring it on Home, was omitted for unknown reasons. Audio Edits All times are set by the beginning of each chapter, with the exception of the band going onstage. * The first 22 seconds of audience noise is lifted from somewhere else in replacement of DJ Gino's original announcements. John Bonham's drum lick is cut short by a few seconds. * We're Gonna Groove is untampered. * I Can't Quit You Babe ** At 3:49, just as Pagey finishes his solo to strike the A chord, he strikes it a beat late. This is retimed here. ** At 3:54, the second time Pagey hits the A chord, he strikes it a beat early. This is retimed here. ** At 6:13, there is a very possible cut between Bonham's drum solo and the chaotic ending of the song. There is an audible crossfade. The shot at 6:12 has Bonham ready to strike both cymbals, and the next shot has him only hitting the ride. Additionally, on the highly edited version of this song on 1982's "CODA," an even more chaotic ending can be heard if the volume is turned up extremely high at 4:17. * Dazed and Confused is most likely untampered, though there is no way to prove this without another recording. * Heartbreaker ** Although it does not appear on the main feature, the credits feature on both disks has 2:05 of the track as a backdrop, as well as the "Clips" menu on disc 1. ** From 0:32 to 0:34 on both, a sloppy guitar run has been patched with one from somewhere else. * White Summer/Black Mountain Side is untampered, but Robert's banter between songs has been cut -- a press source mentions a quote from Plant before this song begins. * What is and What Should Never Be is most likely untampered, though there is no way to prove this without another recording. * How Many More Times **